Once Upon a Key
by Lord Maximus
Summary: AU of OUAT Season 4. Rumpelstilstkin has been banished from Storybrooke. Everyone believes they can now live happily but they fail to realized the brighter the Light shines the greater the Darkness spreads. A new enemy has appeared and the Alliance of Darkness is reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Time: Key To the Heart**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin grunted as he limped down the road, panting slightly as he felt so weak without his powers. Fortunately he prepared for the possibility of being expelled from Storybrooke only there was a tiny little problem.

He couldn't get back in alone.

He needed help and in the entire world of non-magic there were possibly only two people who could help him.

Only if they didn't kill him after he told them everything.

As he continued walking someone watched as he limped down the road.

"How the mighty have fallen."

He vanished into a cloud of darkness.

* * *

 **Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Gold sighed as he sat at the end of the bus that would take him to New York where one of the people who might help him resided. He had it all and then he lost it all.

"You've truly fallen far haven't you, Rumplestiltskin."

Gold looked to the person sitting next to him and was surprised. "...Xehanort."

The man smirked. "I am so glad to see you remember my name."

"How are you here?" Gold asked. "I thought you were dead."

"I enjoyed it for a time. It really gave perspective." The man glanced at Gold through the corner of his vision. "And I see you've suffered a fate perhaps much worse."

"So you know." Gold muttered. "What do you want?"

"A way out of the Darkness and I believe there is a way to return." Xehanort answered, looking at the window.

"So you're not really here. A mere illusion conjured to speak with me. In that case you have nothing to offer me." Gold stated.

"I have more to offer than you could ever imagine. For starters, I have already an agent in Storybrooke. What I need is someone powerful in magic to open a portal to the Realm of Darkness." Xehanort answered. "There are a few candidates. The former Evil Queen has the power but it seems she's no longer interested. That leads me to seek you out."

"In case you do not know by now unless I am in Storybrooke I cannot use magic." Gold softly retorted.

"Not you. Your friend under the library."

Gold glanced at Xehanort. "You know about her?"

"And I know the powerful magic that is keeping her alive but I do not know of any spells that can restore her. Which is why I have sought you out. Tell me how to restore her and I will aid you in your plan." Xehanort explained. "I already know you're already seeking out two associates to help you. They can help you get through the barrier and in the meantime our other friend will help my escape from the Realm of Darkness. Do we have a deal?"

Gold wanted to say no, but thought of the possibilities and nodded. "Very well."

Xehanort grinned. "Excellent."

With that said he disappeared, leaving Gold alone to continue his journey.

* * *

 _Many Years Ago  
Keyblader Castle_

* * *

He tried to sleep but his mind was too distracted for sleep at the moment. He leaned up from his bed and turned to the window, looking at the night sky. He wore a green high collared black shirt with a grey vest with green and blue armor over his chest. He had pants that were a mix of grey, black, and white with black and silver shoes on his feet.

On his left shoulder was a green and blue piece of arm covering his shoulder and upper left arm and he wore a wrist band that was yellow, red, green and blue on his left wrist. He sighed again but his eyes caught movement in the sky. As he looked more intently he spotted moving lights through the night sky.

"A meteor shower!" The boy exclaimed in excitement.

He jumped off his bed and ran out the door, rushing out of the dorms and out of the castle, onto a platform outside the entrance.

He stopped when he saw the archway would block his view of the sky. "I can't see much from here."

He took off running again, running down the path leading to the training ground where large gold medallions hung from several golden ornaments or wooden poles.

'Looks like Terra forgot to clean up around here.' The boy took a look around the training grounds. "I have time to spare."

He summoned Keyblade and started practicing with it, remembering his lessons with his friends. He slashed through the air for several minutes, hitting the golden medallions with a few combo moves he had picked up. He turned and stopped when he saw a few small boulders that led up to the path he was planning to take.

"Wait, what am I messing around for?" He smacked himself on the head. "I'm going to miss the meteor shower!"

He hopped up the boulders and landed on top of the hill and ran through a pond leading to a cliff that overlooked the place he had called home for a year with a bench meant for him to sit down on. He walked over to the edge and looked up at the sky.

"Wow." He marveled at the shooting lights in the sky.

He didn't know when he did it but soon enough he was on the ground with his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky with a content look on his face.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" The boy wondered to himself.

He remembered looking up at the sky once, looking exactly like this and he could see images of people and voices that felt familiar. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling content as all turned black. He then sat up, wondering if he should go back to his room as he felt like he was going to fall asleep right here. But when he looked at the sky he simply yawned and lied back down.

That was when a face came into view, hovering over him with a curious look.

"Whoa!" The boy exclaimed as he sat up.

The person giggled as the boy turned and faced them. "Gimme a break, Aqua."

Aqua's wardrobe consisted of a black and dark blue high collared halter top and a black corset with white laces while her back was exposed, black bicycle shorts as she soon realized wearing a short skirt was not a good idea when training to be a warrior but wore a blue cloth draped over her hips along with two white cloths tied over her waist and draped in the same manner, black boots with steel toed armor and leggings that went up to her thighs and showed a bit of skin. On her arms were black fingerless gloves and dark blue bell shaped sleeves over them that went up to her forearms covered by pieces of armor. Her hair reached down to her neck that mostly parted to her left.

She had two pink straps intersecting over her chest with a silver badge that showed her status as a Keyblade Apprentice.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead." Aqua commented as she shook her head. "You could have at least brought a blanket."

Aqua was always somewhere nearby, looking out for him and acting like an overprotective older sister which Ventus didn't mind at times.

"But…Did I really dream that place up?" Ventus wondered as he looked down at the ground. "It really felt like I had been there before, looking up at the stars…"

Aqua sighed and rubbed a hand through his head. "Those dreams again? Still having trouble remembering our home and friends?"

"Yeah…" Ventus said, feeling a little guilty.

Aqua saw the look on his face and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. It'll come back, I'm sure of it."

"I know." Ventus smiled back as he walked over the edge.

Aqua followed him over and they both sat down on the edge, looking up at the stars.

"Hey, Aqua?" Ventus asked.

"Hm?" Aqua looked over at Ventus.

"You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ventus asked.

"Well…" Aqua started, unsure how to answer. "Where we came from we learned stars were balls of fire, one that allowed us to live on our world. Flaming lights made of gas that lit up the universe but ever since coming here there are others who say…"

"That every star up there is another world." A voice behind them finished.

Ventus and Aqua looked to see the person who spoke.

"Terra." Ventus said as Aqua smiled.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." Terra commented as he walked over. "The light is their hearts and it's shining down on us a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it." Ventus said, confused by what Terra said.

"In other words they're just like you, Ven." Terra smiled.

"What does _that_ mean?" Ventus asked as he got up and walked to Terra.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure." Terra replied, not giving away anything.

"Come on. I wanna know now." Ventus said impatiently.

"You're too young to know now." Terra said calmly at Ventus's stubbornness.

"Quit treating me like a kid."

Aqua could only smile and giggle at the argument.

"What are you laughing at?" Terra looked at Aqua.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua answered, laughing at their confused looks.

"Huh?"

Aqua however kept on laughing which soon made both boys laugh with her. The laughter faded a moment later as they calmed down and simply gazed at the stars.

"Oh right." Aqua suddenly realized something and stood up. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery Exam tomorrow." She reached into her sleeves and pulled three necklaces with a star attached to them. "I made us some good luck charms."

One star was orange, the other green, and the one Aqua kept was blue like the color of her hair. She tossed the bronze one at Terra and the green one at Ventus.

"I get one too?" Ventus asked as he looked at his charm.

"Of course. One for each of us." Aqua produced two more, one colored red and the other yellow. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically I think you're supposed to make them with seashells but I worked best with what I had."

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra commented with a sigh.

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua narrowed one eye.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ventus suddenly seemed saddened.

"Well…that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic into it." Aqua answered.

"Really? What?" Ventus asked eagerly.

Aqua smiled as she held up her charm. "An unbreakable connection."

Terra shook his head as he walked past Aqua. "Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anyone wanna spar?"

Ventus grinned eagerly as he summoned his Keyblade. "I can take you."

Aqua sighed as she took a seat as the two prepared to fight. Ventus started the spar by charging forward and launching a quick slash. Terra easily lifted his Keyblade up and deflected the attack and then blocked several more attacks as Ventus tried to break through his guard before launching fast strikes of his own, causing Ventus to yelp and step back. It was known by all three that Terra was the physically strongest of the apprentices.

Ventus was started to get tired but there was no way he was going to lose. "Quite going easy on me! You're not gonna win unless you're on the offensive!"

Terra shrugged and did as Ventus said; launching a few quick slashes that left Ventus panting as the two stepped back from each other.

"Well that works fine if you're fighting one on one." Aqua stepped in between the two. "But you need to handle a crowd too."

She summoned her Keyblade as she settled into her stance, standing straight with her Keyblade at her side as Ventus prepared himself by twirling his Keyblade in his hands. Mile charged forward but Aqua held her Keyblade up and pointed it at Ventus, releasing a barrage of shooting stars that hit Ventus and knocked him back but thankfully didn't him. Aqua jumped forward and launched a series of quick strikes at Ventus that sent him staggering back as he frantically tried to block each strike. Despite his own skills Aqua was ahead of him in skills and magic, using mana to increase her speed to make it almost impossible to keep up.

Ventus watched as she shot off her feet, moving like a literal shooting star was that was unstoppable when in a fight.

"Let's wrap this up!" Terra said as he leapt in between the two.

With that said Terra turned to Aqua, deciding it her turn and charged at her. Aqua pointed her Keyblade at Terra, releasing a blast of ice from the tip of her blade. Terra blocked with his Keyblade, sliding back only a few inches and leapt Aqua before she could attack again. Aqua cart wheeled out of the way, avoiding Terra's slash.

She quickly launched several quick slashes at Terra who blocked them all and retaliated with his own combos. Terra had more strength than Aqua which forced her back and made her cart wheel again to avoid another powerful slash. Aqua fired a fire ball from her Keyblade but Terra's Keyblade created a barrier that sent it flying back to her, making duck to avoid getting burned.

"It comes with experience." Terra said confidently.

"Wow." Ventus sighed in relief as his Keyblade vanished. "Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up the exam tomorrow."

"I hope it's easy." Terra said as they stood together.

"I'm not the best motivation speaker in the world but I remember what Master Eraqus said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just have to look inside yourself and you'll find it there." Aqua held a hand over where her heart was.

Ventus took one last look at the stars, once again wondering why it seemed so familiar.

"Hey, we're going back." Terra broke him out of his trance as he and Aqua turned to leave.

"Oh, sorry. I'm coming!" Ventus said as he chased after them.

Aqua stopped and looked up, seeing the last meteor in the sky. She pulled out her good luck charm along with the other two she kept.

"Together...Always." Aqua whispered.

She put them away and rushed after her two friends.

Little did they know was that this night would be the last time they would gaze at the stars together.

* * *

 _Present  
New York_

* * *

"I just put Roland to bed." Robin said as he put his hands around his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready to come to bed?"

"I'll be there in a moment." Marian smiled as her husband smiled back and let go of her.

He left the kitchen, probably to clean himself up for bed.

"It must be fun, knowing you have him in the palm of your hands."

Marian spun around, seeing a man in a dark coat standing at the table. "Who are you?"

"An acquaintance of your mother and your sister, Zelena." The man answered.

The woman's eyes widened before narrowing them and placing a hand on her necklace, instantly changing to her true form, the Wicked Witch. "So, somebody's been peeking."

"The opposite actually. I was aware of your little scheme before you even returned to the small town. You've impressed me, Zelena. You are one of the few who has managed to outwit Rumplestiltskin." The man stated.

"Aw, it's nice to be appreciated. And you are?" Zelena asked with a smile.

"My name is Xehanort and I've come to speak with you, regarding a role your mother squandered." The man answered.

"And that would be?" Zelena asked, slightly intrigued.

"An Alliance of Darkness, dedicated to the total defeat of the Light. Your mother was a member years ago but she failed along with your sister." Xehanort answered.

"No surprise there." Zelena drawled.

"Be that as it may with your mother dead and Regina's seeming redemption I need someone to fill in their role. Someone to help me and in return I help you." Xehanort continued.

"Sorry, darling. I don't make deals with ghosts." Zelena shook her head. "I do have a family to look after now."

"You believe you've managed to gain the upper hand in your feud with Regina but it will not last long even if they find out. What I offer is for you to gain the power your mother could have had but lost. The great power which would make you greater than your sister, even more powerful than the Dark One." Xehanort stated.

Zelena raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. So what do you have in mind?"

"Unleashing Hell on Storybrooke, ensuring that no one gains the happy ending they think they have." Xehanort answered, noting the eager look on Zelena's face.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

* * *

The town of Storybrooke had become quite peaceful in the aftermath of the Snow Queen's defeat and the banishment of Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. Now there was the little matter of releasing the fairies and the Apprentice from the hat the Dark One had imprisoned them in but they were making progress. What they did not know was on the far edge of the forest something appeared. There was pillar of black smoke and out of it appeared what appeared to be a suit of armor.

It resembled a knight of some sort with its armor a mix of gold and bronze.

The armor looked down upon the town of Storbrooke and set about the task set by the one controlling it. It moved as silent as a shadow through the darkness of the town until it found the house it was looking for. From its body emerged a shadow that crept into the house and traveled through the walls, coming into the bedroom of the couple it was looking for.

 _It slowly crept upon the bed and raised a claw…_

The couple in the bed shot up, gasping for breath as they looked around the room, fleeing like something was in the room but they saw nothing.

"David, did you see…" The woman whispered.

"No. There's nothing here…" The man sighed as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "I think…We both had a bad dream."

The woman leaned into his embrace as they laid back down. Outside the house the knight held up a small sphere and inside were drops of blood. The knight moved again, vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

 _Many Years Ago  
Keyblader Castle_

* * *

"Today, you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, not a test of the heart. Both of you may prevail or neither. I trust you are ready?" Keyblade Master Eraqus stated to his students.

"Yes." Both answered honestly and eagerly.

"Then let the examination begin." Eraqus lifted his Keyblade and five orbs of light emerged from the end of the blade.

Aqua and Terra summoned their Keyblades and slipped into their fighting positions. The orbs were suddenly surrounded by darkness that shocked everyone watching. Eraqus stepped back while Terra and Aqua gasped from the sudden change. However they shook their shock off and charged forward anyways. Ventus was watching until he noticed one of the orbs flying towards him.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted when she noticed the orb attacking Ventus.

Ventus quickly summoned his Keyblade and slashed at it, taking it out in one hit. "Don't' worry about me! You two focus on the exam!"

"You're in danger, Ven! Go back and hide in your room!" Aqua called out, being overprotective of him again.

"No way!" Ventus shook his head. "I've been looking forward to this. Seeing you two become masters! I'm not going to miss it now!"

"He can take care of himself. He's been out there, training as hard as us." Terra said as he and Aqua stood back to back with each other, watching the orbs.

"Yeah!" Ventus agreed.

Aqua was still hesitant but nodded. "Stay sharp, Ven."

Confident that Ventus could take care of himself Aqua and Terra started attacking the orbs. Terra attacked head on, slashing away at the orbs while Aqua pumped mana into her legs, allowing her to jump and land on top of the orbs so she could stab them. She jumped off one orb and landed perfectly on her feet before slashing at another while watching as Ventus attacked the orbs surrounding him with fast paced combos even more orbs kept on appearing.

'What's going on? Master Eraqus isn't doing this.' Aqua glanced at Xehanort who watched them calmly. 'Did he do something?'

Aqua shook it off and continued destroying the orbs until they were all gone. Aqua and Terra quickly moved back to the center while Ventus went back to the as Eraqus stepped forward.

"That was unexpected but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances." Master Eraqus said as he stopped in front of them. "It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."

Aqua and Terra stepped back faced each other, settling into their stances. Aqua was ready for this, she'd be training ever since she promised Ventus when he came here that she would become a Keyblade Master and find their friends. Terra had trained hard for this as well and he planned to become a Master and make Eraqus proud of him.

"Begin!" Eraqus announced.

With that one word, Aqua and Terra charged and their Keyblades clashed together and then broke apart before attacking each other again. Both demonstrated great speed and agility but it was obvious to the onlookers that Terra's blows were stronger as he pushed Aqua back but she was faster as she somersaulted backwards to avoid a powerful slash, and then jumped back avoid another, and then ducked as Terra's third slash sailed over her head. Aqua finally went on the offensive as she slashed at Terra which made him step back and jumped forward as she pushed Terra back. Terra stepped back and gasped as Aqua's Keyblade missed his nose by mere inches.

Terra jumped back and gasped for breath while Aqua kept herself in a ready stance. Terra looked up and saw Aqua running towards him. Terra gasped and held out his left hand as it was suddenly engulfed with black flames.

Eraqus raised one eyebrow. 'Is that-'

'Darkness?' Terra looked down at his hand as the Darkness vanished and back up as Aqua jumped and clashed her blade with his.

'Wow.' Ventus thought as he watched in awe.

Terra slashed again which Aqua avoided by jumping back and retaliated by jumping forward and sliding her foot to Terra's to knock him off balance. Terra jumped over her and when he landed on his feet he spun to attack but Aqua was too quick and avoided the attack.

"Enough!" Eraqus stood up.

Instantly the two stopped and they Keyblades vanished as Eraqus stepped forward.

"I have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably." Eraqus announced. "However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Terra looked shocked and a little hurt while Aqua looked surprised, a little happy, and a little sad as she looked at Terra.

"Terra, you failed to keep the Darkness within you sufficiently in check." Eraqus continued, a hint of regret in his voice. "But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction."

Aqua and Terra watched as Eraqus walked out of the room. That was the last thing on Aqua's mind as she turned to Terra, noticing the look on his face. "Hey…"

Ventus ran up to them with a sad look on his face. "Terra, I'm so sorry."

"The Darkness…Where did it come from?" Terra whispered as he looked down at the guard, unable to understand and started walking away. "Sorry, but I need some time alone."

Aqua and Ventus could only look on sadly as their friend left.

* * *

 _Storybrooke  
Beach_

* * *

The armored knight stood on the beach, looking at the lake before him. "So much to do and yet so much Light to destroy." The knight chuckled. "Savior, you have no idea what is coming."


	2. Chapter 2

_Many Years Ago  
Keyblader Castle_

* * *

Terra sat down at the bottom of the stairs of the entrance to the castle, still disappointed in what happened at the end of the exam. "There's Darkness within me. So what does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back."

"Yes, you are indeed strong." Terra stood up and spun around to see a man with skin resembling gold scales, dark grey hair and a crazed grin. "Stronger than any of those others I'd say."

Terra summoned his Keyblade. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh that's right, you never heard of me." The man bowed. "Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One at your service."

Terra narrowed his eyes. "The Dark One?"

"Oh, I see Eraqus doesn't talk about me. How rude." The man said with false pain in his voice. "But I see you failed to meet his Holier Than Thou expectations. Why, you could train with him forever and still you'd never be a master in his eyes."

Terra scowled. "And why are you here?"

"To offer my sympathies to you. I mean, it's not your fault with the Darkness and all. I made peace with my Darkness long ago." Rumplestiltskin stated as he stepped down the stairs. "Eraqus never understood the one flaw you Keybladers stand by in your stance in protecting the Light against the Darkness. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled."

"What do you mean?" Terra questioned.

"I mean we should sit down and talk. See how things are from both sides and how we can learn from one another." Rumplestiltskin walked past Terra who kept his Keyblade trained on him. "Come on, boy. It'd be fun."

"Be gone!" Terra shouted.

The Dark One cackled. "Oh well."

He snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

 _Present  
Storybrooke_

* * *

The knight entered the cave, looking around slightly before holding out a hand and reached out with its power. It sensed the magic in the cave and it sensed a great power that had been scattered but was still alive. It slowly gathered the ashes into a single pile and held the small orb of blood over it. It watched as the blood dripped down into the pile and then Darkness began to gather around it.

It was small but then it exploded into a whirlwind of Darkness as the ashes shot up, forming into a horned creature that let out a loud shrill before it broke apart and came back together into the form of a giant and mighty black dragon that roared as it fell to the ground and vanished into a black cloud. When it cleared there was no dragon but a woman, clad in a black dress that fell to the ground, her skin pale and a head dress styled like the head of a dragon covered any hair she might have had and in her hand rested a long staff with a purple orb resting on the back of a dragon at the top.

"It's good to be back." The woman said, looking around the cave and saw the armor standing before her. "I know you."

"And I remember you, Maleficent." A voice spoke from the armor. "Welcome back to the land of the living. I imagine it's been sometime since you have been actually able to embrace the enjoyment of controlling your own life."

"And I imagine it's been a while since you've been able to enjoy any form of new scenery aside from the Darkness you embraced." Maleficent said as she slowly walked around the armor. "I know this is not a social call or you being charitable. What do you want?"

"A spell to open the Realm of Darkness." The knight answered smoothly. "This town…It is home to many powerful beings, including the former Evil Queen but I imagine she would not be open to the idea of helping me."

"You imagine right." Maleficent grinned. "And Rumplestiltskin?"

"Banished for now but we both know how cunning he is. He will return." The armor answered. "Perhaps with my help we can ensure he does not manipulate us any further than he already has."

"And why would I help you?" Maleficent stopped in front of the knight. "You may not know it but I have my own goals."

"I am aware. The blood of those who wronged you the most. The Charmings. I wonder what they could have done to you but if you seek to not tell me I can only offer my aid in your goal of revenge against them." The armor replied. "The Darkness will make you strong enough to stand against everyone in this town."

Maleficent seemed to consider it. "Very well, Xehanort. Given that you freed me from my prison I suppose it would be inconsiderate of me to not to the same for you."

The knight actually gave off the impression it was smiling. "Then Maleficent, let the Darkness fall."

* * *

 _Many Years Ago  
Keyblader Castle_

* * *

"I have received word of a Princess in a nearby kingdom that has been cursed. Her fiancé has disappeared and her family is calling for help." Master Eraqus said to his two students, one who was now a Keyblade Master. "As wielders of the Keyblade you are tasked with striking down any who upset the balance of Light and Darkness. So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control."

"Yes Master." Terra and Aqua said in unison, standing perfectly straight.

As Terra turned to leave Eraqus stopped him. "Terra."

Terra stopped and looked Eraqus with a confused look on his face.

"Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra asked.

"You must know, I care for like my own son." Eraqus stepped off the podium and stopped in front to Terra. "If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." Eraqus placed one hand on Terra's shoulder. "You must not forget."

As Eraqus released his grip, Terra bowed down. "Thank you, Master. I swear, I will not fail you again." He gripped his fist, his eyes determined.

Then, without another word, he walked off.

Aqua let out a sad sigh, and wanted to speak to Terra, but dropped it. She straightened herself and turned to Eraqus. "Master, I best be on my way."

She turned and started walking away, catching Mike running past her and down the hall. 'Mike? Where's he going?'

"Wait, Aqua." Eraqus's voice stopped her. "Before you depart, I have one other...Well, call it a request, of utmost priority."

Aqua turned to him and blinked. "Yes?"

Eraqus gave out a small sigh. "I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery-and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination-I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to-" He stopped and changed his words. "If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once."

Aqua looked down, a flicker of sadness in her eyes.

"It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness." Eraqus reassured.

Regaining her courage she nodded. "Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise I'll bring Terra back. Only this time-you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master." She turned around, her boots clanking a little bit as she walked.

She stopped and looked up at the porcelain glass window.

"He's not as weak as you think."

* * *

 _Storybrooke  
Cemetery_

* * *

In a puff of black smoke Maleficent appeared in the cemetery of Storybrooke, casting a glance and saw no one was around. She walked past the gravestones and stopped in front of an empty grave. She held out her staff in front of her and conjured a flame from it. The flame was not natural as it was made from pure Darkness and it fell into the empty grave. Maleficent watched as it burst out in the form of a flaming geyser and an image formed within.

" _Maleficent, it has been a while. I wondered why you stopped sending people my way until I found out about your cruel fate with the Dark Curse and I was slightly annoyed that you didn't appear here when the Savior killed you._ " A voice spoke from the flame.

"The magic in the cave sustained me, even as nothing but a pile of ashes. Luckily someone was kind enough to revive me and free me of the curse that trapped me there."

" _And you are contacting me because?_ "

"The one who revived me has approached me with a proposal. One that he now extends to you, Lord Hades." Maleficent smirked. "Xehanort is proposing a new Alliance of Darkness."

" _Hmm…So Xehanort lives. It is interesting to hear he is still alive. That explains why I sense Darkness coming so strongly from the spell you are using to speak with me. What does he want?_ "

"Freedom, from the Realm of Darkness. He has gained a great power during his time there and he is willing to share with anyone who helps him. He had already approached me obviously and before that he spoke with Rumplestiltskin."

" _Oh? Now this is intriguing. And what does he offer in return?_ "

"Almost anything, or so he claims. Power, revenge…" Maleficent shrugged. "Freedom."

" _Well, it's an intriguing offer and I would love the chance to show those heroes up for interfering in my business. They stopped so many people being sent my way and it is somewhat annoying._ "

"Then you will aid us?"

" _What exactly does Xehanort need from me?_ "

Maleficent smirked. "He wants Hell to rain down on this little town but he needs somewhat strong in Light magic to open the portal to the Realm of Darkness. The only one who might have a chance is-"

" _The Savior._ " Hades finished with a chuckle. " _Oh, I see the look in your eye, Maleficent. You are looking for a real chance…To have true revenge on the Charmings._ "

"They deserve every bit that's coming their way. But for now we need to keep the heroes off balance which why I am speaking with you." Maleficent stated. "With your permission, Lord Hades, I ask that you summon Cerberus to Storybrooke."

Hades laughed. " _Oh, you don't go for small at all, my dear Maleficent. You want Cerberus to play around in Storybrooke?_ "

"It's just the start. Cerberus is more than a match for any of the heroes but we need them alive. By all means Cerberus can scare them, chase them, cause wanton destruction and all that but the end of the goal is to have the Savior at her highest…before she is brought down." Maleficent explained. "Do we have a deal?"

Hades was silent for a moment before he answered. " _Very well. I was looking for a chance to have the Evil Queen and Hook added to my collection anyways as well as get back at those heroes for trying to stop my main source of income. If you can bring me heroes than all the more fun for me. Cerberus will come at first dawn and Storybrooke will be his playground._ "

Maleficent grinned as the dark fire vanished. "Let's see if the Savior is ready for this. Now for the other matter."

* * *

 _Many Years Ago  
Enchanted Forest_

* * *

Terra had to admit that the traveling to other worlds for the first time was exciting. If not for the mission he was on he would have smiled and laughed in exhilaration but now was not the time for such things. He stepped out of the portal and dispelled his armor as he walked; leaving a golden aura that highlighted his being for a second before fading away. He stopped and looked around, finding himself in a jungle of sorts. He took a moment to take it all in but he didn't allow himself to be distracted and that saved him when his senses screamed at him to turn around.

He spun around, summoning his Keyblade to see what was behind him. "Monsters?"

It was a sleek, humanoid creature with blue skin. Its arms and legs ended in points and had no distinct digits. Its head was triangular shaped with two long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae. Its red eyes were set in an angry expression, and it moved in a jerking, twitchy motion.

Terra spotted more surrounding him. "What are these creatures?"

One went on the attack, leaping at Terra with the intent to strike at him with its clawed end but Terra defended by parrying its strike and then swinging his Keyblade, aggressively slicing through the creature's body and it watching as it faded into a purple mist. Terra then launched himself at the other Creatures surrounding him, slashing and slicing with his Keyblade, taking out a few before one of them sank into the ground, avoiding Terra's Keyblade finishing it off. He leapt and spun through the air, delivering a downward slash on a nearby creature that vanished into a purple mist when it was destroyed. Terra then saw a shadow traveling through the ground towards him and he jumped back as the Creatures jumped out and slashed at him.

Terra had been trained to fight creatures like this in his many training sessions and studying on fighting creatures of Darkness that employed fighting styles like these Creatures.

 **"Wind!"** Terra shouted as he pointed his Keyblade at three monsters, conjuring a gust that sent the monsters flying into trees and they instantly exploded into mists of darkness that instantly vanished.

His reflexes had been trained to near perfection so he was able to automatically react to when the Creatures tried to attack from a blind spot and slash it in two with his Keyblade. In only a minute the Creatures that had surrounded him were all gone.

Except for the one trying to sneak away from him.

"Oh no you don't!" Terra took off running after the shadowy creature.

He chased it through the forest, not stopping even to catch his breath. Terra was physically the strongest of Master Eraqus's apprentices and he had the most stamina so jogging through a forest was no trouble for him. He stopped when he came out of the forest, jumping at the creature as it tried to escape and finished it with one slash. With the creature gone Terra stood up and looked around to see the place he arrived to.

He came upon a bridge leading to a magnificent looking castle. Terra looked down the bridge and saw he was not alone. A woman wearing a long black dress holding a staff in one hand stared down at the castle with her back turned to him until it turned around to look at him.

"Oh, a visitor. You are not someone who is from here." The woman remarked.

Terra looked over the stranger as the woman stared at him with a curious gaze. Her skin was pale and she wore some sort of crown with dragon like horns sprouting from the top.

"Who are you?" Terra asked calmly.

"Who am I? I am Maleficent, as all in this kingdom would know." The woman answered with an interested look. "Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?"

"I'm Terra." Terra answered simply. "What do you know about those monsters, the ones that attacked me?"

"Hmph. Now why would I care creatures so base, so inconsequential?" Maleficent asked rhetorically.

"They are base, that's for sure." Terra agreed with a smile.

"Anyway I'm looking for someone. Ever hear of man named Rumplestiltskin?"

"That name is not familiar to me." Maleficent answered, turning away from Terra. "Is he an outsider, like yourself?" Maleficent put a hand to his chin as he turned around. "Oh…but I do remember someone leaving the remains of the castle. A man unlike anyone who exists in this kingdom."

"Tell me, what was he doing here?" Terra asked, stepping forward.

"I couldn't say…I can only be certain he was not from this kingdom." Maleficent watched as Terra looked disappointed with the news. "If you're curious, go see the castle for yourself." Maleficent pointed at the gate at the bottom of the mountain. "Thanks." Terra said and ran forward, rushing past Maleficent and going down the path.

"Perhaps he did speak, about imprisoning 'the light'…" Maleficent said, making Terra turn back and face him upon hearing those words. "'The light' could be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora? Or perhaps he meant something else or even someone."

"Someone…" Terra whispered, turning around and continued running.

* * *

 _Present Time  
Storybrooke_

* * *

Regina sighed as she lied down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The last weeks were brutal but peaceful after Gold had been banished from the town. Now they needed to work on getting the fairies and the Apprentice out of the hat. Still Regina was sad as everyone was with their loved ones…

Except for her.

Her Robin was somewhere out there in the Land Without Magic with his wife.

And that made it all the more heartbreaking for her.

It seemed her fate was always to be miserable, even after she was no longer the Evil Queen. That was why she hoped the Author could change her fate.

The sound her cell phone ringing brought her out of her musing and she quickly answered. "What?"

" _Regina?_ "

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Marian?"

" _Yes, it's me. I'm calling because there's something you need to know about Robin._ "

Regin sat up, concerned. "What is it?"

" _He…_ " That was when Marian's voice changed but was still recognizable. " _Snores loudly. Really sis, this is the man you fell head over heels for?_ "

Regina's eyes widened as she shot up from the bed, unable to believe who she was hearing. "Zelena?"

" _Hello sis._ " Zelena, the Wicked Witch chuckled over the phone. " _How have you been?_ "

"How?" Regina could only ask.

" _How you ask? Thank the Savior and her dearly beloved for bringing me back._ "

"They brought Marian back." Regina rushed out of her bedroom.

" _Did they?_ "

Regina stopped. "It wasn't Marian they brought back…It was you."

" _Really good acting. Playing the humble wife, to love, honor, obey and all that other rubbish. It's been fun here, sis. And he's been so kind to me._ "

Regina banged a fist on the counter. "Don't you dare hurt him."

" _Hurt him? Sis, I'm just about to go back to bed with him. Goodnight, sis. Hope you have a goodnight sleep…All alone._ " Zelena giggled and hung up.

Regina stared at the phone, horrified as she dropped it onto the counter.

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest  
Many Years Ago_

* * *

Terra walked into a room looking like it was made for royalty and saw a young woman dressed like a princess sleeping on the bed.

"This feels so familiar…" Terra held up his hands, sensing something from this sleeping woman.

"Her heart is filled with light, not the slightest touch of darkness." Terra looked up and saw Maleficent behind him. "Just the kind of heart I need."

Terra stared up at Maleficent with a calm expression. "For what?"

"Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures, seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light." Maleficent explained. "When brought together they grant the power to rule all worlds."

"What do you mean?" Terra questioned.

"That key you hold…The Keyblade is it called?" Maleficent asked, smirking as Terra summoned his Keyblade.

"Where did you learn that name?" Terra settled into a fighting stance.

"That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts." Maleficent continued as if Terra hadn't spoken.

"No more games!" Terra threw his arm out. "Where is Rumplestiltskin?"

"Impudence will get you nowhere child." Maleficent said darkly. "If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora."

"And why would I ever want to do that?" Terra asked.

Maleficent grinned. "It's not a matter of 'why' but of will." The dragon woman held up her staff and her started to glow. "In your heart there is darkness just waiting to be awakened."

Terra grunted as he nearly fell over, a purple aura surrounding his body. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Perhaps not yet." Maleficent agreed. "But I have power over sleep. And I can awaken what's inside you. Then you will be free to be who you truly are."

Terra gasped as he eyes glazed over.

" _Remember that darkness lurks in every heart._ "

" _Darkness is our foe._ "

" _Would that we could be rid of it._ "

" _You must destroy it._ "

" _Push the darkness down, give it no quarter in your heart._ "

Terra heard the voice of Master Eraqus in his mind as he stood up, lacking emotions on his face and his eyes blank as if he was in a trance. He held his Keyblade over the woman named Aurora and there was flash of light from the edge of the Keyblade. A sphere of light came out of Aurora's chest and floated into Maleficent's hands.

"Here it is…" Maleficent grinned evilly as the orb of light was engulfed in flames. "Just what I've waited for."

Terra gasped as he suddenly felt himself awakening from what seemed to be a dream.

"To think that all he spoke of was and will be true." Maleficent gazed into the light of orb as she held it up to behold it.

"What? How did I-" Terra put a hand to his head before gasping as he realized what happened and spun around to face Maleficent. "What did I do? What did _you_ do?"

"You speak as if I pulled some invisible string. No, you couldn't be further from the truth child. I simply whispered to the darkness you've already held inside." Maleficent answered.

"How could I do this?" Terra held out his hands and looked at them. When he looked at Aurora he gasped as Mike replaced Aurora for a second. "Mike!"

"Yes…Now you want to know where Rumplstilskin went." Maleficent approached Terra and Aurora. "Well, that I cannot answer. He comes and goes whenever he wants. But now I know the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts. Join me, collect six more hearts of pure light, then we will rule all the worlds together."

"You seem to be mixed up." Terra glared at the dragon woman and summoned his Keyblade. "I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant."

He would have attacked if not for the sudden earthquake that made him look around warily.

"Hmm…For a peacekeeper you're off to an exceptionally poor start." Maleficent mused, an amused look on her face with no concern for the vibrations. "Remember this, the darkness in your heart cannot be held by force or strength. Now…my work here is done as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase?"

Terra watched as purple flames began engulfing Maleficent. "Wait!"

He leapt through the air and tried to hit Maleficent with a spinning attack but the dragon woman completely vanished, her laughter echoing throughout the halls of the  
abandoned castle.

* * *

 _Storybrooke  
Charming Residence_

* * *

"Marian was Zelena?!" Emma could barely believe it as Regina regaled the tale of Zelena calling her last night with the Charmings, Hook, and Henry. "But how? I thought she was dead."

"Well not enough." Regina paced around the living room.

"But why now? Why did she suddenly call you?" Mary Margret asked.

"I don't know…But I need to get to New York now. If Zelena's called me now she's got to be planning something." Regina said.

"Whoa. You can't go there alone." Emma protested.

"She's not in Storybrooke. She doesn't have magic." Regina retorted. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"And what will you do when you get there?" Hook asked, sitting down on the couch. "Your sister's got to have some kind of plan."

"And what do you suggest? I stay here and do nothing?" Regina said, looking frustrated.

"No…You bring someone along." Emma stood up. "I'm coming with you."

This caused everyone to look at her.

"I have the most experience being out of Storybrooke and I know my way around New York." Emma explained. "And like you said Regina, Zelena doesn't have magic. I can be a big help."

"Wait. Hold on. We still need to get the Apprentice and the fairies out of the hat." Mary Margret said. "Is this really a good idea?"

"Gold's not here anymore and there are no more villains around. Storybrooke is safe." Emma said and looked at Regina. "So, ready to go?"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

A moment later they were both in Emma's car pulling out onto the road, ready to begin their journey to New York.

Only just as they pulled out there was a crashing sound followed by a roar and screams. Emma opened her door and rushed out, watching as a large three headed dog with glowing red eyes slowly crept towards the car, snarling at its supposed next meal. The beast let out a loud roar as it jumped over Emma's car and ran down the road.

"What the hell is that?" Emma pulled out her gun.

"Let's see…Giant dog, three heads, glowing red eyes…If I didn't know better I'd say that was Cerberus." Regina said, closing the passenger door.

"As in the dog that guards the Gates of Hell?" Emma asked.

"Technically it was the Underworld but close enough." Regina said as Emma's parents, Hook and Henry rushed up to them.

"Was that really Cerberus?" Henry asked, somewhat excited.

"I'd say so, kid." Hook answered. "Which is pretty odd because he's supposed to be down in the Underworld."

"Why would he be up here? How would Cerberus get here?" Emma asked.

"The only way that Cerberus would be up here is if it was sent…By Hades." Regina said, looking afraid now.

"Hades? As in the God of the Underworld Hades?" Emma asked.

"There's only one Hades that I know of." Regina snorted.

"But why would Hades send Cerberus here?" David questioned. "Cerberus guards the Underworld to prevent souls from escaping. It doesn't come up and attack people for no reason."

"Whatever reason we need to follow it before it caused more damage." Hook said.

"And what then? This is Cerberus. It can't be killed." Regina retorted, rubbing her head. "We don't even know how it got here."

There was another roar heard from the town, followed by an explosion.

"We can figure it out later. We have to go!" Hook said, seeing smoke near Regina's house.

"If that dog has wrecked my house it's in a lot of trouble." Regina scowled as she took off with the others, running towards her mansion.

They stopped in the middle of the street, seeing houses on fire with the occupants running out.

"Do you think it was Cerberus?" Mary Margaret asked.

"All this destruction in a few minutes. It's on a rampage." Hook commented.

"Emma! Regina!"

They spotted Belle running towards them. "Did you see her?"

"Her? Who is-" Regina stopped as a roar was heard from overhead and they looked up to see who it was. "It can't be…"

Snow and Charming seemed to go pale as they looked up and saw the winged shadow came down and torched Granny's with a blast of fire.

It was a dragon.

But at the same time it was no mere dragon.

"Maleficent." Regina whispered as the dragon hovered over Storybrooke, letting out a loud roar.

"It can't be…She's dead." Snow whispered, becoming fearful as David hugged her.

Snow was not the only one afraid.

Aurora and Philip, whose house was burned looked up in terror as Maleficent landed on the street, glaring down at the assembled and scared townspeople as she began changing her form. Her dragon form vanished in a black cloud and from it her human form emerged. She was wearing black fitting leather pants with black high heels along with a black leather jacket with a soft grey colored scarf wrapped elegantly around her neck while her long blond hair was pulled into a bun and she carried her staff in her left hand as she slowly walked forward.

"Well, well, so many familiar faces here." Maleficent mused as she looked around before looking at Regina. "Hello Regina."

"But you're…You're supposed to be dead." Regina said after finally finding her voice.

"I was dead. Thanks in no small part to you if I recall correctly." Maleficent said sharply as she stopped in front of the mayor of Storybrooke. "You look well. But I suppose that's to be expected when you're not locked in a cave for thirty years."

Regina flinched but didn't buckle. "Does that explain you scorching my house?"

"Don't take it personal, Regina. If I wanted you dead I would have burned you alive and eaten the left overs by now." Maleficent said before looking at the others. "And I see you've actually made other friends." Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Snow and Charming who flinched. "I see they're doing well too."

Emma noticed the glare Maleficent sent at her parents. "What do you want?"

Maleficent looked at Emma. "Well, well, the Savior. The one who killed me if I remember. That answer is simple: payback."

Emma pulled out her gun but Maleficent waved her staff and sent the gun flying out of her grasp. With a wave of her hand Maleficent sent Emma and Hook flying back as she reappeared in front of Snow and Charming.

Charming stepped in front of his wife but Maleficent whacked him aside with her staff.

"Maleficent, wait-" Snow was cut off as Maleficent held up her hand and an invisible force grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"I owe you a debt of pain, Snow White. I should rip out your heart right now and eat it for what you did to me. You who would dare call yourself a hero and me a monster? I bet you felt safe thinking I would never come back and expose the truth of what you did to me." Maleficent growled with smoke coming out of her nostrils as she pointed her staff at Mary Margaret's chest. "But that would be too easy. Not when I can have the satisfaction of you watching your world crumble. To watch as your pain as it becomes as long and terrible and unyielding as my own. The pain _you_ caused."

"Mal, stop." Maleficent turned around, watching as Regina conjured a fireball. "Please stop. Don't make me fight you."

"You weren't so hesitant last time." Maleficent taunted. "And there's no pet for me to protect this time. You afraid of facing me head on, Regina? And would you be so ready to fight me if you knew the truth of the so-called heroes you're trying to protect?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina questioned.

Maleficent gestured with her arm and threw Mary Margaret at Regina who canceled out her fire ball as her former nemesis collided with her and knocked them both down.

"First that was for nearly killing my pet the last time we met. As for your question ask them yourself. The only thing you need to know from me is that what has happened today is only the beginning. Today, I leave you all a message." Maleficent glanced around, looking at the people who were all afraid of her and they had good reason to fear her. "For those who thought you would enjoy the happiness you thought you've found let me have the pleasure of telling you it's all over. From this point you will watch as Hell is unleashed on this entire town. The Alliance of Darkness has been reborn and we will take the happiness that has been denied to us for so long. Even if it means declaring war on all the heroes, fake and real."

Maleficent glared back at Snow White as her husband helped her stand up. "Today is only the beginning."

With that said Maleficent vanished in a flash of fire, leaving shell-shocked town to contemplate her message.

Emma rushed over to her mother. "Are you all right?"

Snow nodded, panting slightly. "I'm all right."

"But not for long." Hook said grimly. "The Alliance of Darkness…"

"What is that?" Henry asked.

Hook took a deep breath. "We villains all teamed up for a time take our happy endings. We worked with someone who had a powerful weapon and turned evil. He wanted to destroy all form of light but he was stopped and we disbanded."

"You teamed up?" Emma asked.

"Me, Maleficent, Cruella, Ursula, Hook, my mother, and Hades." Regina answered for Hook. "The one who assembled us was killed and we broke it off."

"Who was it?" Emma looked at Regina and Hook. "Gold?"

Hook shook his head. "No. Someone who turned out to be worse."

"That can wait. I want to know what Maleficent was talking about with you two. What did she mean?" Regina questioned Snow and Charming.

"Regina don't." David said, not wishing to talk about it.

"In case you haven't noticed Charming there is a certain dragon back from the dead who is pissed off with not just me but also you two for some reason that I don't know. Now tell me what you two did to Maleficent?" Regina said sternly.

Snow looked at everyone as a look of shame came across her face. "We did something…To protect Emma from the Darkness. We thought we were helping her…But because of what we did…Maleficent lost her child."

* * *

 _Storybrooke  
Cemetery_

* * *

" _Well, Cerberus did his part. He tired himself from a whole day of destruction and chaos._ " Hades mused. " _But well done, Maleficent. Showing up in all your hell-fire glory and delivering such a message while revealing the Charmings' dirty little secret._ "

"It did its job. The heroes will be divided, scattered and leave us open to the next part of the plan. Rumplestiltskin should be here anytime now." Maleficent said, glancing back at the town. "And then the party really starts."

" _I am looking forward to it._ " Hades said before the flames vanished.

Once they were gone Maleficent looked over the town as she held out her hand and summoned a small totem. She then pulled out her necklace and attached it to the ornament, forming a baby rattle. She shook it as her face contorted into a look of pain.

The pain for her lost child…


	3. Chapter 3

_Enchanted Forest  
Many Years Ago_

In the shadows of the castle a young woman stood in front of a fancy looking mirror with a face that appeared in it. The girl had long dark colored hair tied in an elegant bun and was dressed in a black royal dress to show her status.

"What wouldst thou know, Your Highness?" The face in the mirror asked in an amused tone.

"Well, I come before you to ask whose light shines brightest in all of the kingdom." The girl said in a soft yet sinister tone.

"Cunning is your strength, Evil Queen but hold a young girl I see. Alas, her potential is far greater than thee." The mirror answered.

"Alas for her!" Regina frowned. "Reveal her name."

"You already know her name. Her skin as white as snow." The mirror answered.

"Snow White!" Regina whispered in recognition and scowled. "It's not enough that I haven't managed to kill her she still manages to pester me."

As she conversed with the mirror she did not notice that someone was in the chamber, peeking out from behind a pillar.

"A mirror that knows and see everything…How about that." Terra whispered as he turned away.

"The heart of Snow White, protector of the Kingdom, doth shine bright. Beware Evil Queen, the heart of light." The mirror continued.

Those words made Terra pause. "Another one?"

Regina spun around, hearing something behind her and summoned a fireball. "Who goes there? Show yourself!"

Seeing no point in hiding Terra stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Terra. I'm looking for a man named Rumplestiltskin. I thought you might have seen him."

Regina narrowed her eyes as she extinguished the fire ball. "He's hopefully dead and good riddance I say."

Terra closed his eyes, deciding that sticking around wasn't worth the effort and turned to leave but Regina suddenly had an idea. "Wait." Terra looked over his shoulder at the young Queen. "Ah yes… You came here to see the mirror to find this man? I have a task for you. If you succeed I will ask the Oracle where you might find Rumplestiltskin."

"And the mirror will know?" Terra asked skeptically.

Regina's smirk turned to a frown as she turned away. "Do you dare to question me?"

Terra put a hand to his chin in thought. "What is the task?"

"There is a young girl who resides in the forest, her name is Snow White." Regina walked towards Terra and held up a box. "Bring her to me and to make sure you do not fail bring back her heart in this." The box glowed a soft golden light as Regina handed it to Terra.

"Her heart?" Terra asked as he looked at the box. "I don't' understand. You're after the hearts of light too?"

"What I demand is her death. I have had more than enough of her light." Regina said as she turned around.

"And what did this girl do to you?" Terra questioned.

"That is no concern of yours." Regina answered darkly. "Now heed my words. My power is all the light this world needs."

Terra stared at the woman with a calm look. "Where can I find her?"

"She is near with the charming present." The mirror answered, confusing Terra slightly.

"No doubt they are present when a rebellion is taking place." Regina answered. "I will have my forces provide for you the means to find them. You are dismissed. Go now and seek her."

Terra left the chamber, leaving Regina alone.

 _Storybrooke  
Present Time_

Emma looked down at the floor, speechless by what she had learned of what her parents had done to Maleficent and to her.

"You…stole Maleficent's child before it hatched…And you transferred Emma's potential for darkness into it." Regina said slowly, surprised by what she had heard. "And then the Apprentice banished it."

She didn't know whether to be surprised that Maleficent had been pregnant or that Snow White had actually gone and stolen the baby before it hatched or was born.

"We thought we were protecting Emma…" David looked away. "The Apprentice…He stopped us from saving the child."

Emma stood up and headed to the door, not bearing to be in the same roof as her parents.

"Emma…Emma wait!" Snow called after her.

But Emma didn't hear her.

She ran out of the house and just started running.

Henry wanted to go after her but Hook put a hand on his shoulder. "Give her some time, kid. She needs to think about this. Besides…" He shared a look with Regina. "We have some other things to talk about."

"Like the fact that Maleficent said the Alliance of Darkness was back." Regina said, shooting a look at Snow as she reluctantly sat down. "The Alliance broke apart years ago. It can't have just come back."

"Maybe a certain crocodile has something to do with it." Hook said, noticing Belle flinch. "Him, the dragon, and the queen's sister."

"You think my sister and Gold are part of the Alliance now?" Regina asked thoughtfully.

"It does seem a little strange, don't it? Your sister calls from New York, then the dog of the Underworld shows up, and now the dragon's back with a really big grudge." Hook pointed out.

"And they just caught us with our pants down." Regina said, not frustrated. "You have a point. For all we know Ursula and Cruella are working with them too."

"What is the Alliance of Darkness exactly?" Henry asked.

Regina sighed. "Years ago, someone who used to be a hero became a villain assembled us together to help us finally get what we wanted. I would get my revenge as well as Hook and everyone else would get what they would want. The plan revolved around taking the hearts of seven pure maidens and use them to create a power greater than even the Dark One's power. But he was banished to the Realm of Darkness where he should have died and the Alliance fell apart after that with a few of us even socializing with each other."

"Like you and Maleficent? Or her with Cruella and Ursula?" David asked to which Regina just shrugged.

"But they can't get into Storybrooke and neither can Rumple or Zelena." Belle quickly said.

"That just leaves the dragon." Hook said.

"And Hades." Regina quickly replied. "Mal couldn't have summoned Cerberus on her own. He's no doubt working with her again."

"And who was it that assembled you all?" Henry asked.

Regina and Hook shared a look before Hook answered. "A guy who was worse than the crocodile."

"Who?"

"Xehanort." Regina answered grimly. "He almost destroyed all the realms and he became such a threat Rumplestiltskin worked with us to stop him."

"So what do we do?" Henry asked. "How do we stop them?"

"Bloody good question, kid." Hook looked at Regina. "You're the most powerful person here so you might be the only one who stands a chance against the dragon."

"But I have to go to New York and rescue Robin from my sister." Regina argued. "I can't just forget about him."

"And what about Storybrooke? With you gone the dragon will probably burn it to the ground. Probably why this all happened. They want to lure you away so Hades and Maleficent can do whatever they want." Hook quickly pointed out.

Regina wanted to argue but unfortunately he had a point.

Maleficent had looked ready to murder Snow White and Charming but she had other plans. Regina had seen more than enough of how Maleficent exacted revenge and it wasn't pretty for anyone who offended her.

And the Charmings had committed what would be considered the ultimate sin in the eyes of the dragon.

"So where do we start?" Hook asked.

Regina let out another sigh. "We find Maleficent…And hope she gives us some answers before she tries to kill us."

"You can find her?" David asked.

"If there's one thing I'm good at…It's tracking dragons." Regina said. "And if Xehanort really is back we're in a lot of trouble."

 _Enchanted Forest  
Many Years Ago_

"Hey!" A female voice called out to him.

Terra stopped and looked forward to see a girl running up to him, holding a bow with an arrow in it. 'Could she be the one?'

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked. "Did Regina send you?"

"…I came here looking for someone. I don't know anyone by that name. "Terra replied but guessed this Regina was the Evil Queen.

The girl eyed him for a moment before lowering her bow. "You don't look like anyone Regina would hire. Who are you?"

"My name is Terra." Terra answered. "I came here because there's some sort of threat that my master sensed."

"A threat?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure what it is but it is dangerous." Terra explained.

"Well, the only person here who could be a threat is the Evil Queen."

Terra thought as he listened to this girl that the Evil Queen wanted him to kill. 'Her heart filled with pure light. She's the one.'

"I came here looking for someone…Does the name Rumplestiltskin mean anything to you?" Terra asked.

"The Dark One? Why would you be asking about him?" Snow White asked before the same creatures that attacked Terra before appeared.

Snow White stepped back and gasped as Terra's Keyblade appeared in his hand. "That blade…"

"Get out of here!" Terra shouted as he prepared to fight.

Snow White looked around, seeing the Flood Creature slowly creeping towards them. "I'm not leaving you alone!"

"I'll be fine! It's you they're after." Terra stated.

"Hang on! I'll get the others to come help!" Snow White said as she ran and leapt over a Flood and ran off into the forests.

"Hey wait! Don't go in there alone!" Terra called out, trying to follow her but the Creature cut him off. "Out of my way!"

Terra realized that the only way out was to defeat all the Creature and he quickly set forth to do just that. He started by pointed his Keyblade above him. " **Gather!** "

The magnet spell he cast began its work of lifting Creature off the ground and pulling them towards the vortex of energy above them. Terra leapt up, swinging his Keyblade out and delivering several quick but powerful combos that destroyed the Creature that had been caught. He landed on the ground and spun around, pointing his Keyblade at a Creature that had come out of the ground to attack him. " **Thunder!** "

The resulting lightning blast destroyed the Creature instantly but four more appeared. Two of them bring Bruisers while the other two resembled a rabbit with black skin, a wide lower body with a thin neck, two spikes for legs, no arms, and a large round head with two floppy long 'ears'. Terra dashed forward to attack but one of the Bruisers saw him coming and launched a fist at him. Terra grunted as the first fist slammed into his face but he raised his Keyblade and blocked the second blow with a barrier. Terra let out a yell as he leapt up, his Keyblade glowing bright as he slammed it into the ground and released a shockwave that knocked the gathered Creature down.

" **Drift!** " Terra quickly used a Gravity Spell to lift them off the ground, leaving them floating helplessly in the air.

Terra jumped, swinging his Keyblade up and taking out one of the Creatures with just a few hits before turning to the Bruisers. He took out one just with a few blows and turned to the other one just as the Zero Gravity spell he had used reached its limit and allowed the remaining Creature to land on their feet. Terra dashed forward, stopping to create a barrier as the Bruiser jumped up and landed back on the ground, creating a shockwave that the barrier blocked. Once the barrier faded Terra delivered a few quick slashes that took down the Bruiser and finished off the remaining Hareraiser just as quickly.

Terra was not out of the woods yet as a batch of Red Hot Chili Creature appeared to take over for the Creature he destroyed, surrounding him but he was not worried. " **Drift!** "

Just like before the Creatures were left helpless as a vortex appeared above Terra and gathered them all up for Terra to dispose of with a just a few well placed slashes. A Scrapper appeared and attempted to attack Terra with its claws but Terra pointed his keyblade at it, firing an ice shard that destroyed it on impact. A Red Hot Chili Creature that managed to survive released a fire blast at Terra while his back was turned but Terra jumped to the side and delivered an upper slash that took of that annoyance rather quickly. Just as it faded away another batch of Creatures appeared, the same type as the Creature that appeared earlier but in greater numbers.

" **Thunder!** " Terra shouted, releasing a blast of lightning that struck all the Creature, destroying a few but stunning the rest.

He leapt forward, delivering a horizontal slash to a Bruiser that knocked down and created a barrier to block a few attacks from the Creatures surrounding him. He gathered energy into his Keyblade again and slammed it into the ground, releasing another shock wave that knocked them all back.

" **Drift!** " Terra shouted, using his Zero Gravity spell again to paralyze the Creature. " **Thunder!** "

Another blast of lightning reduced the Creature's numbers to only a few just as they managed to break free of the Zero Gravity spell but Terra dashed forward, slashing them all until the very last one faded into a purple mist. With all of the Creature destroyed Terra turned to the forest to find Snow White but when he took a good look around he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

'Lost her.' Terra thought. 'She might have known something about Rumpelstiltskin. That leaves me with one other option.' Terra turned around walking back to the castle. 'The Queen back in the castle.'

 _Present Time  
Storybrooke_

Emma sat down on a bench, looking at the boats tied to the docks, the memories of her parents confessing to what they had down playing heavily on her mind.

How could she look them in the eye after learning how they stole a child?

Villian or not Maleficent had done nothing to deserve such a horrible fate, especially since she became Regina's prisoner for thirty years shortly after that.

"What a sight to behold." Emma turned around, eyes widening at seeing what looked to be a man dressed as a knight appear out of the shadows. "To see the so-called Savior in all her glory."

"Who are you?" Emma slowly reached for her gun.

"You have heard of me before." The knight answered. "I am Xehanort."

Emma pulled out her gun but Xehanort made no move. "What do you want?"

"My freedom from the Realm of Darkness and of course the destruction of the Light." Xehanort stepped forward.

"You won't win." Emma declared.

"Won't I? Your parents could not defeat me and neither could Rumplestiltskin. It was by mere luck that I was sealed away and I see their self-righteousness has not changed much since I was away." Xehanort commented.

"Emma!" Emma looked over her shoulder, seeing Hook rushing up to her, stopping when he saw the armor. "…Xehanort."

"Killian Jones. It has been a long time." The armor said, sounding pleased.

"Aye, it is has been. Why are you here?" Hook demanded.

"Just to take in the sights of Storybrooke. After all, the Dark One went through such trouble to create this place." Xehanort answered casually.

"And you are working with him aren't you? You helped bring the Dragon back, didn't you?" Hook questioned.

"If only to answer for the crime that the great Snow White and her foolish Prince Charming committed and then went on living the mask of Heroes. Their foolishness will cost them greatly in the long run." The armor didn't react as Emma cocked her gun.

"Stay away from them." Emma snapped.

"You cannot protect them from their crimes and you cannot stop me from gaining what I want. Tell me, do you think you can stop me and help Regina save Robin?" Xehanort questioned.

"So Zelena is working with you." Emma realized.

"I merely offered her the opportunity that her mother and sister squandered. Do not think that being a hero means anything Emma Swan. It was not a hero that banished me but it will be a hero who releases me." Xehanort said before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Emma lowered and holstered her gun when Xehanort vanished. "We need to find out what he was talking about. How can a hero release him?"

"The same way he was banished." Hook answered grimly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Enchanted Forest  
Many Years Ago_

* * *

"How dare you return here, you blundering fool?" Regina turned and glared angrily at Terra as he walked back into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Terra questioned as he stopped just a few feet away.

"I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart!" Regina said, her face consorting with anger.

"A request I chose to ignore." Terra replied as he walked up to the altar. "You know, you claim to be the one who can bring light to this world but all I see are shadows of anger, hate, and jealousy hanging thick on your heart."

"There's a reason no one speaks to me like." Regina summoned a fireball in her hand. "And that was your last mistake."

Terra summoned his Keyblade as Regina launched the fireball at him. " **Defend!** "

A hexagon patterned barrier appeared in front of Terra as he held up his Keyblade, blocking the fireball and sending right back at the person who fired it. Regina gasped and jumped out of the way, shot sailing past her and hitting the wall, creating a large hole. Regina landed on her feet and prepared to attack again by summing her sword Terra settled into a sighting stance. Regina was the first to start as she attacked, swinging her sword at Terra who raised his Keyblade and clashed with her staff.

Both fighters grappled against each other for a moment before pulling back. Terra swung at Regina's stomach and Regina stepped backwards to avoid the blow. Regina fired a blast of magic again but Terra side-stepped, spinning to the side and slashing at Regina who raised her sword over her head and blocked the Keyblade. Magic sword and Keyblade swung and clashed in showers of sparks with their owners each have a grimace on their faces as ducked and stepped around each other.

Terra slashed at Regina who parried and spun her sword in her hand, slashing at Terra's face only for the Keyblade Apprentice to step back, the edge of Regina's sword missing his nose by mere inches.

" **Wind!** " Terra shouted, a gust of wind blasting out of his Keyblade and knocking Regina backwards.

Regina flipped through the air, landing on her feet and skidded to a stop. Growling she leapt forward, seemingly flying through the air towards Terra who jumped up to meet her and the two clashed in mid-air with their weapons, their owners struggling to overpower each other. Both fighters fell to the ground, landing on their feet perfectly and Terra quickly kicked off the ground just as he landed, pushing Regina back and swing his Keyblade out, knocking Regina back again. Regina landed on her back and rolled out of the way as Terra stood over her and jumped to her feet.

Regina was panting slightly while Terra remained perfectly fine as he settled back into a ready stance. In became obviously clear to Regina that Terra was physically the stronger of the two and though he was not as fast as Regina he used power blows in his strikes.

"You're good but you're not the only one with tricks." Regina said with a smirk.

Terra didn't say anything but his eyes slightly widened as Regina suddenly lifted herself in the air, hovering above Terra. Regina pointed her sword at several large pieces of rubble and a blue beam blasted from her crystal, engulfing the debris in blue light that slowly lifted it off the ground. Terra stepped back as the debris now floated above Regina's head. Regina gave a shout as she thrust her sword forward and the debris shot towards Terra.

" **Thunder!** " Terra shouted as he pointed his Keyblade forward and a bolt of Lightning shot out, destroying the debris in mid-air. Terra was not done quickly took the chance to make his move. " **Gather!** "

At the edge of his Keyblade appeared a vortex of magic and suddenly Regina found herself being pulled towards it. "Wh-WHAT IN THE-"

It drew her in close enough that Terra released and her attempts break free sent her spiraling across the room and into the wall. Regina let out a pained grunt as she slid down the ground. She opened her eyes, gritting her teeth as she glared angrily at Terra and pointed her sword at him again.

" **Freeze!** " Terra shouted and fired a shard of ice that shot at the sword, shattering it.

Regina gasped as she stood up, stepping back as Terra walked towards her.

"Now you will ask the mirror. Where do I find Rumplestiltskin?" Terra tried to imitate the authority he heard in his master's voice.

Regina gritted her teeth as she looked at the mirror that had been watching the battle. "You heard the man, tell him!"

Terra glanced over at the mirror as he spoke. "Beyond the Light and Darkness he dwells where war was waged upon the fells."

"The Dark One resides in this very forest. Follow the creatures and ye shall find him." The mirror answered.

"Is that all?" Terra asked but the mirror remained silent. "Thanks. You've been a big help"

He turned around as his Keyblade vanished walked towards the exit, sensing the glare Regina was sending him behind his back but knew she wouldn't attack him. He had learned all he could on this world. Perhaps he'll learn something else on the next world.

* * *

 _Storybrooke  
Present Time_

* * *

Maleficent watched as a familiar car approached the edge of Storybrooke, stopping just at the very edge. The car's occupants stepped revealing Maleficent's old allies, Cruella De Vil, the Queen of the Ocean Ursula, and the Dark One Rumplestiltskin. She held out the Snow Queen's scroll and tossed it out of the barrier, allowing Gold to pick it up and three read from it. The magic barrier dropped, allowing them to see Maleficent.

"Welcome back, Dark One." Maleficent said coolly to the man who had tried to kill her, twice.

And succeeded on behalf of the Savior.

"Maleficent, so good to see you up and reformed." Gold said as he stepped through the barrier and cast aside his cane, no longer needing it. "I see Xehanort's attempt to revive you was successful."

"Yes it was and he shared with me details of his plan." Maleficent looked at Cruella and Ursula. "But for the moment there is something else we must discuss."

"And what is that?" Gold asked.

"My child."

* * *

"It took seven hearts of pure light to vanquish Xehanort to the Realm of Darkness and it will seven to bring him back." Regina explained once everyone was gathered in her office. "Four are here in Storybrooke, one is in England, one is likely in Oz, and the other…The other is possibly dead."

"Dead? What happened to her?" Emma asked.

"She confronted Xehanort directly while we tried to seal him and disappeared." Regina answered sadly. "She gave us the time we needed to seal him."

"So how did he escape?" Henry asked.

"He didn't. That armor…It's empty on the onside." Hook answered. "He's probably using it to help him get back."

"So we get rid of the armor and Xehanort loses." Emma suggested.

"Easier said than done. That armor is tied directly to Xehanort's heart. You can't just destroy something tied to a heart." Regina replied, looking out the window. "Not with what he is."

"What is he?" Emma asked.

"A monster that we all created." Regina looked down. "The Keyblade was said to be the ultimate source of power in the worlds and we all wanted it. And in doing so we forced someone to sacrifice themselves to try and stop us and that led to Xehanort rising. He turned the tables on us, beat us down one by one, planning to create a weapon that could in anyone's hands destroy light, darkness, or magic all together."

"Destroy magic?" Emma repeated in surprise. "That is possible."

Regina nodded. "Yep. It's what made even the Dark One team up with us. He knew if Xehanort got his way even the Dark One would die."

"But would Rumplestiltskin risk working with Xehanort? The both of them have to know one of them will betray the other in the end." David pointed out.

"Probably they'll work long enough until they have what they want." Mary Margaret said. "We know Xehanort wants to be free from his prison and Gold wants to be free from the dagger."

"The only question is how they plan to do it." Hook said.

"I might know who to ask." Regina said as everyone looked at her.

* * *

Regina supposed it shouldn't have been hard to track down Maleficent who was at Granny's and she was not alone.

She opened the door, announcing her presence. "Great. The puppy killer and the sea-bitch. Why am I not surprised? Let me guess, the Snow Queen's scroll stolen from the Charmings by Xehanort."

Maleficent looked directly at the former Evil Queen. "What are you doing here, Regina?"

"Making it easy for you. If you want to kill me," Regina spread her arms out. "I am right here."

Maleficent disappeared and reappeared in front of Regina, surprising the mayor of Storybrooke. "You really think I am just back for you? Surely Snow White and her not so Prince Charming already explained themselves."

"They did but as I recall you weren't exactly happy with me for trapping you underground for thirty years." Regina softly retorted. "And you're not big on forgiveness."

"True but you hardly worth the time and effort, Regina. Besides, I am aware you already have another situation to deal with. The so-called Wicked Witch." Maleficent smirked at the surprised look on Regina's face. "So, Cora did have another daughter and I suppose she was just as loving a mother to her as she was to you."

Regina glared at the dragon-queen. "What does she want?"

"I wouldn't know. I only heard of her through Rumpelstiltskin, Xehanort, and Hades." Maleficent answered.

So Hades was working with them as well. Things were just getting better and better.

"So with all of us working together now forgive me if I am not overly concerned with whatever you are planning, Regina." Maleficent smirked. "I might just save us both the trouble and kill you here and now. You did after all turn me into an undead monster after the Savior killed me."

"Better hurry, darling. She's thick as thieves with those heroes." Cruella said.

Regina scowled. "Not by choice. You know how much I wanted my revenge. But here in this world, I had to play nice while watching everyone gain the happiness I was denied. If you are planning some revenge, I want in."

"You can't expect us to believe you." Ursula spoke, waiting for the chance to unleash her tentacles.

"Of course she doesn't. That's why she's here. She wants us to believe she's still one of us." Maleficent said with a grin.

"I am." Regina said, challenging Maleficent.

"Are you? Are you truly ready to begin the war Xehanort attempted to start?" Maleficent held up a glass with alchohol in it. "Let's find out. Are you still a bad girl, Regina?"

Regina took the glass and drank the contents in less than a second, crushing the glass as soon as it was empty. "The worst."


End file.
